PC:Vander Coul (Insight)
Description: Height: 6'0"; Weight: 175lbs; Curly Brown Hair; Dark Red Eyes; Tan Horns Curled Forward; Typically wears maritime gear, such as a longcoat and pantaloons; Wears a single ruby earring in his right ear. Background:Vander Coul hails from Bacarte, a haven to pirates and scalawags of all stripes. Coul's family was murdered when he was just 10 years old and the young tiefling was forced to raise himself among pirates the thieves. This caused Vander to learn to fend for himself, bluff himself out of potentially dangerous situations, but the boy also learned from an early age the ways of the world. By the age of 18, Vander had been running a smuggling ring for over a year and was targeted by several local thieves' guild. To escape certain capture and probably death, Vander stowed away aboard the Relentless, an almost entirely Hobgoblin pirate crew. Vander eventually joined the crew. Though Vander enjoyed his time on the Relentless, he faced near-death experiences one too many times for his tastes and now seeks his fortune on solid ground. Hooks: Despite his recent rash of bad experiences aboard the Relentless, Vander still favors the pirate and maritime life. He is easily given to join adventures that involve sea travel. Vander is interested in all things draconic and believes he will one day meet a dragon (and hopefully not die). Ability Scores Original Ability Scores: STR 8, CON 10, DEX 15, INT 16, WIS 10, CHA 16 +2 INT, +2 CHA from Tiefling Defenses AC: 10 +2 (Leather Armor) +4 (INT) = 16 Fort: 10 Reflex: 10 +1 (Bard) +4 (INT) = 15 Will: 10 +1 (Bard) +4 (CHA) = 15 Hitpoints 22 = 12 (Base Bard) + 10 (CON score) Saving Throws n/a Attacks Melee: -1 (STR) Ranged (DEX): +2 (DEX) Ranged (CHA): +4 (CHA) Basic Melee Basic Attack (Longsword): +3 (Proficiency) -1 (STR) = +2 attack; 1d8 -1 (STR) damage Ranged Basic Attack (Lt Crossbow): +2 (Proficiency) +2 (DEX) = +4 attack; 1d8 damage Powers At Will 1: Staggering Note At Will 1: Vicious Mockery Encounter 1: Blunder Encounter (Bard Feature): Majestic Word Encounter (Bard Feature): Words of Friendship Daily 1: Stirring Shout Class Features Bardic Training (Ritual Caster as bonus feat, one free Bard ritual, one other ritual), Bardic Virtue - Virtue of Cunning (1/round, when an enemy misses an ally within 9 squares, can slide ally 1 square as a free action), Majestic Word (class encounter power), Multiclass Versatility, Skill Versatility (+1 to untrained skill checks), Song of Rest (bard and allies spending healing surges during short rest regain 4 additional hp), Words of Friendship (class encounter power) Racial Features Bloodhunt (+1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied foes), Infernal Wrath (racial encounter power). Skills Class Skills: Arcana, Bluff, Diplomacy, History, Streetwise +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth (from Tiefling) +1 all untrained skills (from Bard) Feats Bard (Bonus): Ritual Caster 1st Level: Improved Majestic Word Regional Benefits Bacarte: +1 bonus to Perception checks; +4 bonus to Streetwise checks made on Bacarte itself. Equipment Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your passive Perception and Insight are too low. * Summary: You should remove the regen, immune, and saves fields if you don't have anything to put in them. * Summary: As the Summary is a summary, you don't need to write out the description of your race and class features, especially since all that information can be found lower down on the page. * Summary: You're missing Infernal Wrath. * Skills: While I suppose the tables aren't necessary, I strongly recommend that you insert the skill table, as it makes tracking every little bonus much easier. For example, I suspect that the reason your passive Perception and Insight are too low is because you forgot to include your background bonus and Skill Versatility. * Equipment: You should write down how much gold you have left. Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W